starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra
Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra (comunmente abreviado como EaW) es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real desarrollado por Petroglyph y distribuido por LucasArts. Texto de Apertura: Campaña de la Alianza Rebelde Texto de Apertura: Campaña del Imperio Galáctico Jugabilidad Argumento :ERES EL COMANDANTE GALÁCTICO SUPREMO, :Y EN TUS MANOS ESTÁN LAS VIDAS DE MUCHOS SOLDADOS Y LAS MUERTES DE PLANETAS ENTEROS. En el fragor de la guerra civil galáctica, toma las riendas de la Rebelión o asume el control del Imperio. Independientemente de lo que elijas, dirigirás a tu bando hasta la victoria final. A tus órdenes tendrás a soldados, astronaves e incluso a la poderosa Estrella de la Muerte, y tendrás que llevar a cabo campañas terrestres y espaciales por toda la galaxia. Olvida la aburrida recopilación de recursos y lánzate directamente a la acción. ¡En tus manos está cambiar la historia de Star Wars! Cada decisión influirá en la siguiente batalla, y cada duelo ayudará a forjar el destino de la galaxia. * Conquista o libera más de 80 escenarios terrestres o espaciales (como Kashyyyk, Tatooine y Dagobah), cada uno con su propa ventaja estratégica. * Dirige a los protagonistas de Star Wars, como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader y Boba Fett. * Enfrenta a escuadrillas de ala X con cazas TIE o comanda flotas enteras de destructores estelares en el espacio, y luego desembarca a la infantería para conquistar el planeta. Trama thumb|right|250px|Planetas que aparecen en el juego. Se desarrolla entre lo sucedido en el Episodio III y el Episodio IV, se puede jugar tanto como el Imperio como con la Rebelión, recibirás órdenes de Tarkin, Vader, Palpatine, Veers y muchos otros generales. Puedes cambiar la historia de Star Wars o seguirla al caletre, e incluso puedes manejar a la Estrella de la Muerte. Campañas Rebelión La misión es derrotar al Imperio y destruir la estrella de la muerte. Al final la historia sigue el mismo curso del Episodio IV. Héroes (cada uno tiene poderes especiales): *El Corazón Hendido (Capitán Antilles). *El Halcón Milenario (Han Solo y Chewbacca). *Mon Mothma (Líder de la Rebelión). *R2-D2 y C-3PO. *El Hogar Uno (El Almirante Ackbar). *El Escuadrón Rojo (Luke Skywalker y otros miembros). Imperio La misión es exterminar completamente a la rebelión usando todos los métodos (eso incluye usar también la Estrella de la Muerte). En esta campaña la historia tiene otro curso, la estrella de la muerte no es destruida, la rebelión es derrotada completamente, siendo el imperio victorioso y sin que nada lo detenga. Héroes: *Darth Vader. *El Emperador Palpatine. *Gran Moff Tarkin *Boba Fett (El Esclavo 1). *Maximilliam Veers (AT-AT). *Capitán Piett (Destructor Estelar: El Acusador) Hay héroes que no aparecen en la historia, pero en la conquista galáctica estos son *Mara Jade(Imperio) *Kyle Katarn(Rebelión) Apariciones Planetas *Abregado-rae *Aeten II *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Anaxes *Atzerri *Bespin *Bestine *Bonadan *Bothawui *Byss *Carida *Corellia *Corulag *Coruscant *Dagobah *Dantooine *Endor y su Luna del Bosque *Eriadu *Fondor *Fresia *Geonosis *Hoth *Ilum *Jabiim *Kashyyyk *Kessel *Korriban *Kuat *Manaan *Mon Calamari *Naboo *Nal Hutta *Polus *Ryloth *Shola *Sullust *Taris *Tatooine *Thyferra *Asteroides Vergesso *Wayland *Yavin 4 Especies y Criaturas *Banthas *Bogwings *Bothans *Dantaris *Desert Skettos *Dianogas *Dragon snakes *Energy Spiders *Evocii *Ewoks *Fondorianos *Geonosianos *Gorax *Gungans *Humanos *Hutts *Jawas *Massassi *Mon Calamari *Myneyrshs *Mynocks *Quarren *Psadans *Pyn'gani *Rancors *Sarlacc *Selkaths *Babosa de la nieve *Sullustans *Babosa de pantano *Talz *Tauntauns *Incursor Tusken *Twi'leks *Vratix *Wampas *Weequays *Womp Rat *Wookiees Héroes *Xizor (Virago and land unit) *Tani Ab'yla (land unit) *Jan Dodonna *Carlist Rieekan *Tanbris *Antinnis Tremayne *Raymus Antilles *Leia Organa Solo Imperiales *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Moff Tarkin *Boba Fett (Esclavo I) *Coronel Veers (Blizzard I) *Capitán Piett (Acusador) *Mara Jade Rebeldes *Mon Mothma *Capitán Raymus Antilles (Corazón Hendido) *R2-D2 & C-3PO *Comandante Ackbar (Hogar Uno) *Han Solo & Chewbacca (Halcón Milenario) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Escuadrón Rojo *Kyle Katarn *Princesa Leia (Tantive IV) Otros pesonajes *Moff Kalast *Naga Sadow Fuerzas terrestres Imperiales *Pelotón de soldados de asalto *Soldado explorador *Aplastador TIE *Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno *Tanque Repulsor 2-M *Transporte Acorazado Todoterreno *Artillería Mediana Autopropulsada *Anti-Aéreo Todoterreno *Guardia Real del Emperador Rebeldes *Soldado Rebelde *Plex Missile trooper Platoon *Infiltrador *Tanque Repulsor T2-B *Tanque Pesado T-4B *Lanzador Móvil de Torpedos de Protones 2a *Speeder de Combate Otros *Cazarrecompensas *Comandante de campo *Comandante de Flota *Contrabandista *Pod Walker *Swamp Speeder *Desert skiff Unidades espaciales Imperiales *''Esclavo I'' *TIE Avanzado x1 *Caza Estelar TIE/In *Bombardero Tie/sa *TIE Scout *''Crucero de Patrulla Clase Tartan'' *''Nave de Asalto Clase Acclamator I'' *Destructor Imperial Victoria I *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II-]] **''Accuser'' *Crucero_Inmovilizador_418 * Rebeldes *''Halcón Milenario'' *Cazador de Cabezas Z-95 *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *Caza Estelar BTL Ala Y *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala A *Corbeta_CR90 **''Sundered Heart'' *DP-20 Corellian Gunship *Fragata de Escolta Nebulon-B EF76 *Assault Frigate Mk. II *Marauder Cruiser *Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari **Hogar Uno Otros *IPV/1 Patrol Craft *Pirate interceptor cruiser *Rihkxyrk Attack Ship *Destructor Estelar Clase Venator Estructuras Imperiales *Imperial Command Center *Imperial Barracks *Imperial Light Vehicle Factory *Imperial Heavy Vehicle Factory *Imperial Advanced Factory *Imperial Officer Academy *Hypervelocity gun *Magnapulse cannon *Imperial Space Station *Research Facility *Anti-Infantry Turret *Anti-Vehicle Turret *Anti-Air Turret Rebeldes *Alliance Barracks *Alliance Light Vehicle Factory *Alliance Heavy Vehicle Factory *Alliance Officer Academy *Infiltrator Training Facility *Alliance Command Center *Ion cannon *Alliance Space Station *Anti-Infantry Turret *Anti-Vehicle Turret *Anti-Air Turret Otros *Abandoned turbolaser turret *Abandoned Sensor Array *Cantina *Mining Facility *Shield Generator *Hutt Palace *Communications array *Generador de Escudo Deflector *Turbolaser Turret *Vehicle Repair Station *Sensor Node *Tanque de Bacta *Abandoned Heavy Factory *Abandoned Sensor Array *Resource Pad *Asteroid Mining Facility *Laser Defense Satellite *Missile Defense Satellite *Orbital Long Range Scanner *Merchant space dock *Mercenary outfitter *Black Sun pirate asteroid base Organizaciones y títulos *Alianza Rebelde *Imperio Galáctico **Senado Galáctico **Ejército Imperial **Flota Imperial *Orden Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Orden Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith *Corporación SoroSuub *Tenloss Criminal Syndicate *Aratech Repulsor Company *Aratech Mercantile Eventos *Batalla de Endor *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Ilum *Batalla de Yavin *Guerras Clon *Destrucción de Alderaan *Guerra Civil Jedi Miscellaneous *Bamboo *Blba tree *Brillestim *Gnarltree *GNK power droid *Kolto *Life Zone *Cristal Adegano *Cristal Estigio *Moisture vaporator *Sandcrawler *Swoop bike *Gas Tibanna *Wroshyr tree *X-34 landspeeder Hidden Items The following are units and planets that were removed for the final version and are hidden or mentioned in the internal game files. Some have been unlocked via XML and MEG editing. Misiones Rebeldes right|thumb|Final box cover art * Primera Batalla de Kashyyyk (A tutorial mission.) * Shipyard Diversion * Interpreting the Network * Theft of the X-Wing * Kessel Rescue * Stealing from the Rich * Imperial Liberation * Highest Bidder * Rescate del Halcón Milenario * La aguja en el pajar * Tiemp prestado * Handle with Care! * The Defense of Mon Calamari * The Final Battle (The Battle of Yavin) Imperiales *Batalla de Ryloth (A tutorial mission.) *Tomando Thyferra *Aplastar. Kill. Destroy. *The Pirate Menace *Subyugando Geonosis *Attack on Mon Calamari *Trouble on Kashyyyk *A New Weapon of War *La Fortaleza Rebelde *El Moff Traidor *Una lucha contra el Emperador *Capturando una Princesa *The Destrucción de Alderaan *End of the Rebellion (Una mission non-canon donde el Imperio Destruye la Rebelion) Expansión Hay una expansión para este juego que salió en 2007, titulada Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption donde puedes jugar como el Consorcio de Zann contra el Imperio y los gremios de comerciantes. Ver también *''Empire at War Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (banda sonora)'' Enlaces externos *Página oficial de Star Wars: Empire at War *Empire at War.net Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de 2006 Categoría:Juegos ETR Categoría:Videojuegos de LucasArts Categoría:Videojuegos de PC